


Love, Your Secret Santa

by gaysadandtired



Series: Spreading Joy [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Santa, theyre whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysadandtired/pseuds/gaysadandtired
Summary: Secret Santa is all fun and games until you have to gift the man you've been secretly pining for for years. Just because fate loves to play games, that's exactly what happens to Kun.
Relationships: Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Spreading Joy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707379
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	Love, Your Secret Santa

“Secret Santa?” Kun questioned with a sceptical rise of the brows. It’s not like the group haven’t done something similar before, but it came out of nowhere, one day before December finally started. Kun thought he was set for the holiday season but apparently not, all thanks to Ten’s plan. 

“Yeah!” Ten replied. “But it’s different, unlike every other secret Santa you’ve ever heard of.” 

“I find that hard to believe,” Dejun uttered from the other side of the room. “It’s just giving a gift. Nothing revolutionary.” 

“And that’s where you’re wrong,” Ten said. “We’re gonna spice things up this year. Instead of one gift at the end, we’ll do eight gifts. One every three days starting on the third. Fun, right?” 

“This is extortion,” Sicheng chimed in. 

“Nobody’s forcing you to spend millions,” Ten pointed out. “It’s supposed to be friendly fun.” 

“Sounds like a headache,” Kun said. 

Ten rolled his eyes. “Is everyone in then?” 

The members looked at each other, trying to come to an agreement with nothing but the glances they offered. It didn’t seem as anyone was opposed to the idea which wasn’t surprising really. They didn’t have much going on in December, nor did they really have anything to look forward to, so the concept of gift giving, having a pleasant surprise every few days definitely sounded like something everyone would like. 

Kun checked over his members one last time, his eyes stopping when they landed on Lucas. The younger was smiling big and bright, bumping shoulders with Hendery. A part of Kun hoped he would be Lucas’ secret Santa, but another part of him dreaded it more than anything. 

His had reasons to dread it. The main reason being that he was utterly, pathetically, completely whipped for Lucas. That has been the case for quite some time. They both trained together, faced the same uncertainties of their debut and where their careers were heading, and they both became as tightly knit as family during their time together. But Kun didn’t want that – he wanted something different, something which he could only achieve if he could get to call Kun his and to be called Lucas’ too. 

Kun had it pretty bad, falling hard for the younger. It was a gradual process, always feeling treasured and safe whenever he was around Lucas. And then, one day, as they were making their way home after practice, Kun came crashing down as he finally realised that the one walking right beside him was more than just a friend. Kun realised he loved Lucas – a different type of love he had to the likes of Chenle, Yangyang, Ten and the rest of his friends and group. Kun was so in love. 

But he of course was worried about what would come out of it if he did ever confess his feelings to the younger. He had to think of the group before he could think of himself. Kun had a responsibility, and dating a groupmate whilst also being the leader could question his authority and judgement. Plus, that didn’t even put into consideration what would happen if he and Lucas ended up not working out; there was always the possibility of things getting awkward between them, potentially putting a strain on the group. Kun couldn’t let that happen. 

So, Kun just pined from afar, suffering because he could never have what his heart desired. Then again, what were the odds that Lucas even liked Kun in the first place? It was better to just move on and spare himself anymore pain. There was no point getting his hopes up; it would spare him any potential heartache. 

“So?” Ten asked again, an optimistic grin written across his face. 

“Okay,” Kun replied. “We’ll do the secret Santa,” he confirmed. 

“Yes!” Ten cheered. “Should we draw out of a hat?” 

“Sure,” Kun said with a shrug of the shoulders. 

Ten hurried off to his bedroom to get the raffle ready. 

In the meantime, the boys chatted amongst one another. Yangyang walked over to Lucas and Hendery, practically forcing Lucas off the couch to sit next to Hendery. Lucas laughed, standing up and looking around. His eyes stopped on Kun. 

The older felt his stomach tighten. 

Pathetic. Truly pathetic. 

Lucas walked over to Kun, sitting himself down in the spot beside him. He was all smiles, so bright and cheery, such a stark contrast to the overall dreariness of the weather outside. Even with the days getting shorter and darker, Lucas still stood out like a ray of sunshine wherever he was. Kun definitely loved that, always trying to stick around the younger when they went out; it made him feel as if the sun was shining down on him, comforting and warm in a world so grey and cold. 

“Are you excited?” Kun asked, figuring he should say something or else all his staring at the younger would get weird and uncomfortable for Lucas. 

“Yup,” Lucas answered. “I already have a few things in mind,” he stated. 

Kun chuckled. “You don’t even know who you’ll get.” 

“I know,” Lucas admitted. “I’m just planning in advance.” 

Kun hummed. “Do you have anyone you wanna get?” 

Without hesitating, Lucas nodded. Well, that was quick. Kun couldn’t help himself but think about who Lucas had in mind. The part of him that loved to cause himself extra pain assumed it would be Sicheng or Hendery that Lucas had in mind. Luca was really close to those two. It could also be Ten, after all, they have gotten even closer during SuperM promotions so that was an option too. 

Kun didn’t even consider Lucas had him in mind. He’d only disappoint himself if he got his hopes too high. 

“Do you?” Lucas asked in return. 

“I... maybe?” Kun said. He wasn’t sure. He wanted Lucas, but he also didn’t. It was complicated. 

Lucas snorted. “Maybe? You sound some confident,” he teased. “Okay is there someone you don’t want to get?” 

“That’s mean,” Kun stated. 

“It’s not,” Lucas assured. “I have someone I don’t want to get.” 

Of course, Kun assumed that Lucas was referring to him. Sometimes he really was his own worst enemy. 

“So?” 

“Maybe,” Kun replied. Once more, Lucas was partially on the list of people Kun didn’t want to get. He was a mess, truly. Kun blamed Ten. If it wasn’t for this stupid idea, he wouldn’t have to put himself through this extra level of worry and stress. 

Lucas chuckled, shaking his head. “Well, I hope you get who you want,” he said. “And if you get Yangyang... my condolences.” 

The older laughed, nodding. “Yeah. He’s gonna find out who his Santa is on the first day, that’s a given.” 

“You think he’s going to bribe his Santa to get him things.” 

“Of course he is.” 

“Hey!” Yangyang called out. “I know you’re talking about me,” he said, folding his arms over his chest with a pout. 

“Oh don’t sulk,” Kun said. “You know we’re right.” 

Yangyang didn’t say anything, causing Kun and Lucas to laugh to themselves. 

But finally, Ten returned into the living room with a beanie in his grasp. He went to stand in the middle of the room, his arm extended in front of him. “Everyone’s name is here,” he explained. “Come pick one up. If you get your own then put it back in,” he added, looking over at the youngest. 

Yangyang whined again. 

“Anyway, should we start with... Winwin!” 

The man in question groaned as he pushed himself up from the couch. He had barely spoken, far too busy keeping himself entertained with a game on his phone to care about all the commotion going on around him. 

He found himself where Ten was stood, dipping his hand into the beanie, shuffling the papers around before pulling one up. He unfolded the small piece of paper, keeping it close to himself so that nobody would see. Sicheng seemed content with the name scribbled on the paper so he folded the paper back up and went to sit down again. 

The group continued picking the names out of the hat without any issues – that was, until Hendery tried to keep his own name, only to have everyone whine and complain. In the end, he picked another name out of the hat. Sicheng, Dejun, Hendery, Yangyang had already picked their names out and Kun was appointed as the next one to choose. 

Kun stared at the hat, only three pieces of paper left inside. There were so many possible combinations – forty-two if Kun wanted to be specific. The chance of him getting Lucas right now was small, but still not impossible. And, if he was being honest, Kun didn’t really know if he wanted to get Lucas or not. 

So, with a large exhale, Kun reached into the hat and pulled out a name. He held the scrap of paper close to himself, carefully opening it up. 

Of course. 

He got Lucas. 

Kun didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. Instead, he kept a poker face, even if his heart was pounding and his stomach kept twisting at the thought of what on earth he should get Lucas. 

After Kun it was Lucas’s turn. The younger was enthusiastic as he got up to pick out a name. Kun watched him closely, smiling softly to himself when Lucas crossed his fingers before reaching into the hat. He didn’t have many options left, but he sure took his time. Watching the younger amused Kun; it seemed as if Lucas was trying to read the names through the tips of his fingers. Only Lucas would spend so much time up there. 

Finally, Lucas grabbed a name and checked it. 

The moment he read the name on his paper he beamed, far brighter than before. “Yes,” he cheered under his breath. 

Well, it seemed as if Lucas got who he hoped for. 

Momentarily, Kun felt jealous. It was ridiculous. Being jealous over his fellow members and friends? Kun needed to get a grip of himself otherwise the next month would be miserable. 

Lucas looked over at Kun with that beautiful, cheerful grin. It was blinding, filling Kun up with so much warmth the longer the younger kept his gaze on him. The things Kun would do to get to feel this way forever, to feel this warmth and joy from one look alone. 

But that look wasn’t meant for him – not in the way he wanted. Kun knew it. 

Somewhat detached, Kun slumped against the couch, returning a soft smile to the younger in return just so that he wouldn’t come across as cold and like a douche. 

Ten was the last to choose. He grabbed the last name in the hat and with that, he concluded that the choosing ceremony was over. So, with that, everyone parted ways for the rest of the day. 

Kun stuck around for a few more minutes, simply sitting with the small piece of paper clutched in his hands. He kept thinking what he should do. Should he go all out or should he play it safe so that he doesn’t come off as completely whipped? Hopefully he could get Lucas something he would like without it seeming like Kun was in love. 

Kun groaned, throwing his head back. 

“Someone’s going through it,” Sicheng said as he came back from the kitchen. “You okay?” 

“Huh?” Kun whipped his head over, noticing how Sicheng was looking at him, a hint of worry hidden behind his eyes. “Yeah. I’m fine,” he assured. “Just... thinking about gifts,” he explained with a forced laugh. 

“Right,” Sicheng said with a nod. “I’ll leave you to it.” 

“Wait,” Kun called, stopping his friend from walking off. He ushered the younger over until Sicheng was stood centimetres apart from him. “You know how you and Lucas are roommates...” 

Sicheng laughed. 

“Hey! What’s so funny?” 

“You’re his Santa, right?” 

Kun nodded. “Now help me get him something. You’re close.” 

“Sure we’re close but trust me, he’ll love anything you get him. I promise you that. Now bye, I have important things to do.” 

“Playing games isn’t important,” Kun pointed out but Sicheng was already walking off. 

Great. He should have expected so much from Sicheng. 

*** 

Kun was struggling. He kept scrolling through different online retailers to find something – anything – that Lucas would like. And the thing is, he knew what Lucas would like, he understood Lucas’ taste pretty well if he had to say so himself, but he was torn between acting like a good friend or a hopelessly lovestruck idiot willing to splurge insane amounts of cash on Lucas. He was risking looking absolutely desperate. 

As he continued to scroll through more and more sites, some with jewellery, some with designer clothes, the door to his bedroom swung open. Kun quickly closed the tab, and it was a good thing he did because the one to come inside was none other than Lucas. 

“Hey,” Kun greeted, his heart pounding in his throat from nearly getting caught. 

“Hey,” Lucas said back, a slight curve up to his lips. “You busy?” 

Kun glanced at the computer screen from the corner of his eyes. “Nope. What’s up?” He turned himself round in the chair, body fully facing the younger. “Everything okay?” 

“Yeah, all good,” Lucas assured. “I was actually thinking if you... wanted to go out?” 

Once more, Kun felt his heart pounding like a drum. His hands went clammy, words spilling out of his lips without even thinking. “I- I, uh, well-” 

The younger chuckled. “You sure you’re okay?” 

Was he? No. Kun was not okay, all because of one handsome, sweet, loveable man that was stood right in front of him. 

“Totally fine,” Kun reassured with a wave of the hand. 

“So? Wanna go out? I asked the others and they said yes.” 

Right. Of course he asked the others. He wasn’t asking Kun out out. This wasn’t a date, just a friendly outing. 

Kun really did get all worked up for a moment, all for nothing. Just as he had expected. 

Still, he felt a tang of disappointment. 

“Sure,” Kun replied, forcing a smile. “Let me get dressed.” 

“Nice!” Lucas exclaimed. 

He was adorable. So, so adorable. If he could, Kun would have gone up and kissed Lucas right then and there. But he didn’t. 

Before leaving Kun to get changed, Lucas stopped and looked over his shoulder, an unreadable expression plastered on his face. Kun couldn’t read it, though maybe he could if he could see it properly. 

“You should wear the navy sweater,” Lucas advised. “It looks really good on you.” 

And just like that, Lucas was out of the room. Kun was left speechless, his mouth agape as he stared at the now closed doors. 

Did Lucas- 

Kun stopped that rail of thought, snapping himself back into reality. Lucas didn’t mean anything by that. It was simply a friendly suggestion, one which would speed up Kun’s process of getting ready. It was nothing more than that, so Kun supressed any hope he had for Lucas’ words meaning anything more and he got up. 

Just as Lucas had suggested, he picked out the navy sweater, slipping it on without a second thought. 

Lucas was right, Kun looked good in it. 

*** 

“That’s stupid,” Kun argued, setting his empty plate aside. The first thing the group did was grab some food which Kun didn’t complain about; it beat having to cook and it was also a nicer alternative to just ordering takeout. “Doesn’t that defeat the whole purpose?” 

“It’s fun,” Ten explained. “Like, it adds the element of a challenge.” 

Kun rolled his eyes. 

“Oh please, I know you’ve been struggling to pick out gifts online,” Ten continued. “Going shopping will be fun.” 

“But what if you’re with your secret Santa?” Dejun questioned. “Kun has a point, it defeats the point of being secret.” 

Ten sighed. “You guys are no fun, like, at all,” he complained. 

“I think it’s a good idea,” Yangyang chimed in, Hendery backing him up with a supportive nod. “Plus, if you’re with the one you’re getting gifts for, you can kinda guess what they’d like. So... it’s a win.” 

Okay, maybe Yangyang had a decent point. Kun wouldn’t admit that out loud though – he didn’t need to give Yangyang an ego boost right now. If Kun managed to be paired off with Lucas, he could hopefully see what the younger's eyes lingered on for longer than normal. 

“Fine,” Kun agreed. “If everyone’s fine with it, we can do it.” 

And of course, everyone was more than fine with it. 

*** 

The group split off into three smaller groups after a heated game of rock, paper, scissors. Kun ended up being with Yangyang and Lucas, for better or for worse – he wasn’t exactly sure which one it was. 

They stepped inside the first decent looking store they came across. Everything inside was designer and the scent of perfume was being pumped through the air vents. It was far too overwhelming for Kun but he moved past it, trying to ignore the smell as he strolled through the different isles. 

The trio split up inside which was good, but Kun felt like he was being followed. And maybe he was, or maybe he was imagining it, his heart too hopeful when he saw Lucas hanging around the same spots he was in. Kun was most likely imagining being followed, all because he wanted Lucas to constantly be looking at him. 

He sounded like such a loser. At least he was aware of it though. 

Kun looked through racks of clothes, finding a few things that he could perfectly picture Lucas in. 

Before he put anything in his cart, Kun looked over at Lucas who just so was a few displays to the side. 

Great. 

Kun made a note of the item he had his eyes on before disappearing again. 

He walked away, finding himself in a completely different section surrounded by beauty products. There were actually plenty of things he could get so he went on a prowl. Kun kept grabbing testers of different colognes, imagining how they’d suit Lucas. Some were too strong, some too weak, some were over powering to the point they would make Lucas seem unapproachable if he ever wore them. 

It had to be perfect. 

And finally, Kun found something just right. He sniffed the cologne, his eyes landing on Lucas who was too busy to notice him staring. 

It suited Lucas just right: strong but with hints of something sweet and delicate. 

Kun placed a sealed box with the perfume in his basket, covering it up with his scarf so that Lucas couldn’t get a glimpse of it when they crossed paths. 

The three continued walking around, and after a point they met up, paid separately and went on to the next shop. Kun never went back to grab the jacket he wanted to get Lucas, knowing that the younger saw Kun looking at it. 

This really was a challenge. 

Kun had a feeling this whole shopping fiasco would end up being more of a headache than anything. And that sentiment had been confirmed when Yangyang came to Kun, attaching himself to the man’s arm as he whined that Hendery took his wallet by accident. He pleaded for Kun to pay just that one time – just until Hendery came over to give Yangyang what was his. 

The eldest groaned but agreed nevertheless. 

Just as he was about to pay for Yangyang, Lucas stepped in and offered to pay instead. 

“Figures,” Yangyang said. “Anything for our lovely Kun, huh?” 

Lucas shrugged, a shy smile finding its way onto his lips. “It’s nothing,” he dismissed. 

“Right,” Yangyang uttered, a teasing intonation to it. 

Kun observed the two, confusion written all over his expression. Was Yangyang alluding to Lucas being Kun’s secret Santa? No, that wouldn’t make sense. If anything, Lucas would be Yangyang’s Santa if he was paying for him. 

Kun promptly forgot about the ordeal, getting ready to head out to the next retailer. 

In the next shop, Kun decided to become Lucas’ stalker in a similar manner as Lucas had done to him. 

Every item Lucas picked up or looked at for a while, Kun rushed over to once he was gone. He stumbled onto a few pieces of jewellery that Lucas would definitely appreciate. He went to pay for them instantly, hiding them away in a shopping bag once he was done. At least he spared himself the pain of having to secretly avoid Lucas so that he wouldn’t see anything. 

Kun hoped Ten was struggling just as much as he was. But, knowing Ten, he probably had it easier, most likely avoiding the subject of his gift giving by sheer luck. 

Since he was done with that particular shop, Kun decided to walk around without thinking about buying anything more. He looked around, pulling out items which he thought would look good on him, but he didn’t make any commitments. 

Kun spotted Lucas from the other side of the store, right back near the check-outs, making himself occupied at the first display Kun stopped at for himself. He didn’t question it, knowing it was nothing more than a coincidence. 

Finally, the three joined up to head out to the last store. After that, they agreed they would head back to the dorms. It was getting dark and cold and Kun wanted nothing more than to just go home and collapse face first in his bed. He was just done for the day. 

In the last store, Kun bought some clothes for Lucas. He was confident Lucas would like them, aware that they fit the man’s other garments. 

There was no point wasting any more time. Kun had all eight gifts sorted for Lucas, so he went to pay. 

Lucas was the second done, coming to join Kun when he spotted the man standing aimlessly near the check-outs, his nose buried in his phone. 

“Are you done?” Lucas asked once he approached Kun. 

The older looked up, briefly panicking that his gifts were on display. Luckily, that wasn’t the case. 

Kun took a few seconds to compute Lucas’ questioned before nodding. “You?” 

“Mostly,” Lucas replied. “I’ve ordered a few things online yesterday so I have everything sorted.” 

“Well aren’t you organised.” 

“Guess I am,” Lucas said, his smile like a breath of fresh air to Kun. It made Kun forget of the stress he went through running around searching for gifts, all whilst trying to hide everything he had from Lucas. Now, he could finally relax and appreciate Lucas’ presence near him. “I’m also tired,” Lucas added with a faint laugh. 

“You know? Same. I just want to go asleep. I can’t be bother walking.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll carry you,” Lucas said with a strange amount of sincerity, as if he was actually offering and not just joking around. 

Nervous, Kun giggled, brushing Lucas’ words off. First the compliment back at the dorms and now this. Kun was seriously being tested by the universe. 

“Have you seen Yangyang around?” Kun asked, swiftly changing the topic. Well, not exactly swiftly, but he didn’t care – he just didn’t want to linger on whatever the hell Lucas had just said. 

“I think he should be done soon,” Lucas replied. “His basket looked full.” 

Kun hummed. “Speak of the devil and he shall appear,” he said, spotting the youngest hurrying over. “You done?” 

Yangyang nodded, moving past the two men to pay. 

“Well, I’ll call us a cab,” Lucas announced. 

*** 

December 3rd, aka the first day of gift giving. 

Everyone had agreed to hide the gifts around the house. If anyone wanted to wrap them up then that was up to them. Kun couldn’t be bothered with wrapping anything up; him and wrapping paper simply didn’t go together so Kun spared himself the pain and printed out Lucas’ name on a sheet of paper eight times, cutting the small labels up to stick to the man’s gifts. 

Kun hid Lucas’ first gift – a brand new shirt, the fabric soft and pleasant to the touch – in the living room. 

Okay, hid might be too generous of a term. Kun simply laid it down, all folded neatly, by the TV. He did worry about Louis and Leon jumping up on it so he decided to keep the two cats entertained until Lucas found his gift. 

Of course, it took far longer for Lucas to find his present than Kun had hoped for. Lucas walked past the item multiple times, slowly driving Kun up the wall with each time he missed the item left so clearly on display. 

Kun was becoming more agitated, more anxious. He didn’t notice it though until he nearly broke one of the cat toys he was holding onto. 

Thankfully, Hendery came to the rescue. The younger pointed out the shirt, calling for Lucas to check it out. 

Now, Kun felt his heart in his throat, doing his hardest to seem unfazed and uninterested in what was going on in the living room. However, every inch of his body was desperate to know what Lucas thought. 

“Damn,” Lucas uttered. That single word caused immense panic to take over Kun. 

Damn? Was that a good damn or a bad damn? Did Kun make a mistake or did he hit the spot? Which option was it? 

As Kun was screaming at himself on the inside, Lucas went on, looking at the piece if clothing and fawning over it until he disappeared. Kun didn’t even notice Lucas was gone, only realising when Hendery called for him, asking what they were having for breakfast. 

Understanding he should get a grip of himself, Kun made his way into the kitchen to get some food ready. There was nothing worse than having to deal with a bunch of hungry men first thing in the morning. 

Kun started getting a few things ready, putting aside ingredients for a decent breakfast. Luckily, he did get some help in the form of Hendery and Ten who had walked into the kitchen and subsequently became trapped by Kun. There was no way they could make him cook by himself – not again. 

“Hey guys, look,” Lucas said cheerfully, announcing his presence. 

The eldest, currently in the middle of cutting up some mushrooms, carefully placed the knife down to look over at Lucas. 

As soon as he saw the man, Kun’s mouth went dry. 

Lucas had put on the shirt Kun gifted him, and he was utterly stunning – that much was a given. The man looked beautiful in anything, managing to pull off some of the strangest things. But, as he stood there, the fabric of the shirt draped over his lean body, top buttons left undone to expose slithers of smooth skin, Kun had to say that Lucas looked like he had stepped out of a dream. There was no other way to describe his beauty. 

“What do you think?” Lucas asked, eyes bright and glimmering with joy. 

Kun definitely nailed the first gift. He was a hundred percent sure of it now that he saw Lucas all happy and excited. 

“Looks good,” Ten said. “Someone sure has a good eye.” 

Hendery hummed in agreement. 

“Kun?” Lucas called, snapping the man back into realty. 

“Huh?” 

Ten and Hendery snickered to themselves. Kun didn’t mention it. 

“What do you think? Do I look good?” 

“Yeah,” the man replied, noticing how he sounded. His voice was too airy, too smitten to be deemed normal. Kun cleared his throat and tried again. “Yup. You look great, Cas.” 

Satisfied with that, Lucas gave the three other men a thumbs up. “I’ll get changed and come help if you want,” he suggested. 

Kun couldn’t say no. 

*** 

It was only when Kun went back to his bedroom in the afternoon that he noticed his gift. For a while, he completely forgot about it, focusing solely on how happy Lucas was from his present. 

He didn’t expect Lucas to be so touched from a simple shirt, but then again, Lucas was the type to find pleasure in the simple things. That was one of the reasons why Kun admired the younger as much as he did; Lucas didn’t gripe about things like gifts, he simply treasured what was given to him, finding joy and meaning in the smallest of things. Lucas really was too good to be true. 

Kun picked up the wrapped-up box laid down on his pillow. He smiled, admiring the craftsman ship on the wrapping. Quite frankly, Kun wouldn’t have been able to do even half as decent a job as whoever had wrapped his gift up. 

There was a small note attached to the box, the text printed. Everyone had the same idea – everyone bar one. Kun assumed it was either Hendery or Yangyang who decided to not include a small note as to who the gift was for. It had become a process of elimination trying to guess who the sweater belonged to. 

Kun made a note to himself to tell it wasn’t his which only left Dejun and Sicheng. 

Kun’s name wasn’t the only thing written on the piece of paper which was a surprise. 

The man read through the short piece of text, his heart swelling with every line. 

_To Kun._

_Thank you for everything you do for me and our group. You’re all of our strength, but more than anything, you’re my pillar. I hope this serves you well._

_Your secret Santa._

Carefully, Kun placed the note down. There was no way he would be throwing that away. After getting a look of his gift, he would end up putting that little letter somewhere safe. 

Returning to the main gift, Kun started trying to open it up without damaging the neat wrapping job. However, once he ripped the paper with cute Christmas design, Santa sat in his sleigh with the reindeers lifting him up, Kun gave up and tore the paper off. 

Inside, Kun found a box of his favourite cologne. He had recently ran out and never had the chance to buy any more so he appreciated the gift just that bit more. He never mentioned it though, so whoever bought the gift for him had been paying attention. 

That put together with the note moved Kun more than he had expected. He knew his members loved him, just like he loved them, but at times he did forget. Amidst schedules, time running short and the inability to express their true feelings more often than not, it was easy to forget. 

But Kun was treasured. 

*** 

The next two, nearly three, weeks went smoothly if Kun had to be honest. There were no issues that he knew of when it came to the secret Santa. Everyone received presents every three days and nobody seemed dissatisfied which was definitely a plus. Since no feelings were hurt, everything was fine and everyone was happy which was all that really mattered. 

Kun kept a close eye on Lucas’ reactions with every gift he received and over all they were all positive which eased Kun’s mind. Though, when Kun saw what he had given Lucas on each day compared to what he was receiving, Kun felt terrible. 

Sure, Kun gifted Lucas some nice things, apart from the shirt on the first day, Kun gave Lucas a pair of shoes, a nice long coat, a pretty expensive watch, a necklace and now a bottle of cologne that would suit Lucas perfectly. His presents were by no means bad, but seeing the gifts he was receiving, Kun did feel guilty. He started getting nervous whenever anyone showed off what they got, constantly wondering if what Lucas got was at the same level as everyone else's gifts. 

Even though Lucas looked more than content, showing off every single thing he found with his name tag attached to it, Kun still worried he wasn’t doing well enough. He picked out every item with Lucas in his mind; he thought carefully over what would suit the younger and what wouldn’t; he knew that Lucas wanted new sneakers for practice so he got him the nicest pair he could find because Lucas deserved only the best; he knew Lucas liked his accessories, hence why he got the man the new watch. 

Kun wanted to give Lucas everything – he wanted to spoil the younger, but he felt like he could never truly give him enough. Lucas deserved to smile wider and brighter, to laugh and experience joy to a far greater capacity, but Kun could never truly give him all of that, and he found that out the hard way throughout the month. 

Kun looked over at all of his gifts which he had lined up on his desk. Kun had received so much: cologne, a pair of headphones Kun could use at the studio, a cosy coat that felt like a warm embrace when Kun slipped into it, even a brand-new MIDI controller pad that made Kun’s jaw drop when he saw it, a set of skin care products with a faint fragrance of roses, a golden necklace with an adorable music note pendant and lastly, today’s gift, a matching golden bracelet. 

Kun was being spoiled. Whoever his secret Santa was really went all out, price tag be damned. Whilst he loved everything he had been given, it did make him feel bad towards Lucas. 

If only Kun could be as thoughtful as the one indulging him. Not only was he receiving truly amazing gifts, but also notes that meant so much to Kun. In all honesty, Kun loved the letters so much more than the gifts. He started tucking them in safely into one of his notebooks so that he could always go through them whenever he was feeling down. 

Kun decided to grab them now, craving that sense of appreciation and warmth that reading them gave him. 

_To Kun._

_Every producer needs a pair of trusty headphones, right?_ _Of course_ _they do! I hope these serve you well so that you can produce even more amazing music._

_Your secret Santa._

_To Kun._

_These days have been pretty cold. I wouldn’t want you getting sick, so wear this to keep yourself warm and healthy. I want you to be always comfortable and in the best condition. Take care._

_Your secret Santa._

_To Kun._

_Surprise! I don’t really know what this thing does but I know you’ve mentioned wanting one, so, ta-da! Use it to make magic._

_Your secret Santa._

_To Kun._

_Our loveliest leader is so handsome, but these days you’ve been working so hard and I know you’ve been pretty stressed. I hope this set can treat you well._

_Your secret Santa._

_To Kun._

_I know you’re not one to wear a lot of_ _jewellery_ _, but I hope you like this necklace. I saw it and instantly thought of you._

_Your secret Santa._

_To our dearest Kun._

_I see you’re wearing the necklace I gave you. I’m happy you liked it! Here’s something extra for you._

_Your secret Santa._

There was a soft knock on Kun’s bedroom door. 

Kun put the notes away. They were too personal to him, hence he shielded them away from everyone else. Maybe they were silly, cute little letters, but Kun valued them so much it was actually somewhat sad. 

“You still up?” Lucas asked, poking his head through the small crack in the door. 

The older sighed in relief at the sight. 

“Yeah, I’m up,” Kun replied. “What’s up?” 

“Nothing,” Lucas said, opening the doors wider. “I’m just... can’t sleep.” 

“Not tired or too much coffee?” 

“Not tired.” 

Kun patted the spot on the bed next to him, encouraging Lucas to sit. 

Lucas didn’t need to be told twice. He shut the door behind him and walked over to the bed, finding his place beside the older. 

“Are you doing anything?” Lucas asked, his eyes pointing down to the pieces of paper sticking out of Kun’s notebook. “Writing new songs?” 

Kun chuckled, shaking his head. “I’m too tired for that. I was just reading. Nothing exciting.” 

“Really? Nothing fun?” 

Kun shook his head no. 

“You wanna change that?” 

“Sure. What are you suggesting?” 

“Movie?” 

Kun smiled. “Go grab my laptop.” 

With that, the two made themselves comfortable on Kun’s bed – as comfortable as they could get on a small double bed. Kun scooted himself to the wall, giving Lucas more room. 

They picked out a random movie after scrolling through Netflix for far too long. Kun wasn’t exactly sure what they were watching, but Lucas seemed enthusiastic about it so Kun put it on. 

Despite not being exhausted or anything, Kun found himself growing sleepier by the minute. His eyelids were getting heavier and after a certain point he couldn’t be bothered sitting himself up right. He wanted to sleep, not realising just how taxing the day had been up until that point. 

But he couldn’t just go to sleep like that. That would have been rude, especially since the movie wasn’t even half way done. 

Curious, Kun glanced up at Lucas, his heart skipping a beat when his eyes met with Lucas’. The younger had been looking at him and he caught Kun in the act. 

Writing it off as a coincidence, Kun looked away. He waited a few more seconds before trying again, this time managing to get a proper look of Lucas. The man was paying attention to the flickering screen of Kun’s laptop, scenes passing one by one without Kun ever understanding exactly what was happening. With the sun already set, the sky dark, the room had close to no light other than the bedside lamp and the digital screen which illuminated Lucas’ features, the image haunting in how exquisite the man looked. 

Looking as good as Lucas was unfair. 

Kun thought that whoever would end up spending the rest of their life with Lucas was the luckiest person on earth, truly. Lucas was the whole damn package: looks and personality. 

The man stifled a yawn, covering his mouth with his hand. Still, Lucas noticed. 

“Tired?” 

“Maybe a bit,” Kun replied. “I don’t know how it happened.” 

“You've done a lot today,” Lucas stated. “I’d be tired too if I was in your shoes.” 

“You did plenty today too,” Kun pointed out. “Probably more than me honestly.” 

Lucas wasn’t having it. “Not true,” he argued. “You cleaned, cooked, herded us all up like rowdy cattle and made sure everything was fine. All I did was exercise a bit. You should give yourself more credit, Kun. You’ve been working so hard. I know.” 

“I-” Kun didn’t know what to say, being left at a complete loss for words. 

“I know we might not say it constantly,” Lucas continued, looking over at Kun with such softness and candour behind those shimmering eyes of his that Kun felt himself going weak and melting on the spot. “But we appreciate everything you do. I- I really appreciate what you do. I admire you too,” he added, scratching the back of his neck, eyes shifting, too embarrassed in the moment to look Kun right in the eyes. 

Nevertheless, Kun understood all of what Lucas meant. 

“So, what I'm trying to say is that... you’ve worked hard,” Lucas concluded. “I won’t get mad if you wanna cut this short, I can leave.” 

In a moment of confidence – or maybe stupidity, or both since those two things often went hand in hand – Kun gripped onto Lucas’ arm, his hand wrapping around the younger’s bicep. “Stay,” he uttered. “Let’s- let’s finish the movie.” He offered a gentle smile, his body filling with warmth once Lucas chuckled and nodded. 

What Kun wasn’t expecting Lucas to do was to throw his arms around him, yet that was exactly what Lucas did. The younger brought their bodies together, encouraging Kun to rest his head on Lucas’ shoulder. 

It was nice. More than nice. 

Kun shuffled closer to Lucas, his head resting on the younger, his hand flat on Lucas’ chest, rising and falling along with each inhale and exhale the man made. Being so close together – especially with how Lucas was holding onto him – felt so much like being home. It was a different type of home than the one Kun was used to, but it was still home. 

Falling asleep came so easily. 

Once Lucas started slowly rubbing his hand up and down Kun’s side, carefully laying his head on top of Kun’s, the older was gone. 

He had never slept that peacefully. 

*** 

Everything had been leading up until today: Christmas. 

The dorms were bustling with life, music playing out of the speakers, the scent of various freshly cooked food spread throughout, creating that homey atmosphere that was a trademark of the holiday. 

The youngest trio had attempted to bake cookies – the keywords being tried. They were edible with a surprisingly pleasant taste; however, the consistency was off; some were burnt and rock solid whilst some were underdone. Still, Kun commended the three on their efforts. 

As a random Christmas movie was playing on the TV, the members huddled together around the small Christmas tree that Lucas and Yangyang heaved up to the dorm two weeks before. 

Like they had all agreed, the last of the eight gifts were left under the wildly decorated tree. They had set aside an hour in the afternoon to open everything up, revealing who bought what for who once everyone was done. 

Kun was anxiously awaiting the reveal, on one hand excited but on the other dreading it so much. He wanted to know who was the one spoiling him rotten with the gifts and touching notes, but he also didn’t want Lucas to find out Kun was his secret Santa. Kun had a feeling that once he learned of it, Lucas would be disappointed. There was so much more that Kun could have done – he wanted to do so much more for Lucas. But he was simultaneously too scared of doing more. 

Kun groaned, hiding his face behind his hands. His head was a mess, a flurry of constant contradicting feelings. All he wished for was to be free of this internal conflict and torment. However, until he let his feelings for Lucas go – or if he confessed – he would never know true freedom and peace. 

“Are you okay?” Lucas asked, leaning over to whisper into Kun’s ear. 

Of course, it had to be Lucas. The universe was truly against Kun on every step of the way. 

Kun pulled himself together, looking over at Lucas with a thin smile. “I’m good, don’t worry,” he assured. 

Lucas nodded, reassuringly patting Kun’s thigh only to leave his large hand there. The touch burned through the fabric of Kun’s sweatpants, so hot and toxifying. He screamed at himself on the inside, a part of his wishing for Lucas to move up, the other crying for release from this hell. 

In the end, Lucas didn’t move, only ever giving the muscle under his hand a soft squeeze as the others were talking. 

That was normal. It didn’t mean anything. 

It couldn’t mean anything. 

Kun kept repeating those few words to himself. 

“Should we go in a circle then?” Ten suggested. 

There weren’t any protests so Ten started everyone off. He opened his gift first. It was a set of different art tools, some new paint brushes, pens and a brand-new leather-bound journal. It wasn’t anything ridiculously expensive, but it was definitely thoughtful. 

Now that Kun thought about it, Ten received quite a few things that wouldn’t hurt anyone’s wallet. Neither did Yangyang, or Hendery, or Dejun, or anyone for that matter. It made Kun feel that bit less guilty for not showering Lucas in pure gold even if that was exactly what Lucas deserved. 

The men went over their gifts and it was finally Lucas’ turn. 

Kun tried to pretend he was completely nonchalant and uninterested, but he was failing. It was obvious that everyone around him figured he was Lucas’ Santa just from the reactions that came from Kun. 

Lucas grabbed the small box, opening it up eagerly. Kun momentarily looked away, finding great interest in the loose thread of his sweater. 

“Woah,” Lucas uttered. 

Kun whipped his head over to look at the younger. Lucas’ eyes lit up; his signature bright smile present. He giggled, observing the set of earrings carefully. 

“They’re so pretty,” the man mused. 

It was such a cop out. Earrings? Lucas barely ever wore earrings unless he had a schedule. Still, Kun wished the man would wear them more, adoring his ears with dazzling jewellery. Kun thought it brought out something in Lucas’ eyes, and he wished he could see Lucas wearing his gift. But he probably wouldn’t ever get to see that – not as often as he hoped at least. 

To his satisfaction, Lucas pulled the small items out, putting two of the earrings on. 

He turned to Kun first, his grin blinding. It filled Kun with a radiant warmth, so pleasant and assuring. 

“How do I look?” Lucas asked. 

“Beautiful,” Kun uttered, forgetting himself in the moment. 

Lucas giggled. 

“Last one,” Ten announced, pushing Kun’s gift towards the older. “Open up.” 

Kun reached out, looking at the note first. 

_To my dearest Kun._

_I’m not entirely what to say today. I guess I’ll say what I have to after you find out who I am. For now, enjoy. I wish you all the best. You deserve it._

_Love, your secret Santa._

Kun’s lips curved upward. Love. How sweet. 

“What’s gotten you so giddy?” Ten teased. “Wanna share with the class.” 

“No,” Kun replied, folding the note and securely putting it away in his pocket. 

“Open it up then,” Ten hurried the older up. “I wanna see how spoiled you are today.” 

Kun rolled his eyes. He undid the wrapping paper on the small object, a soft gasp leaving past his parted lips at the sight of a small, velvet box. 

Everyone leaned closer. 

Finally, Kun opened it. 

Lo and behold, it was a ring. 

“You’re engaged?” Yangyang asked, surprised at the sight. 

“Am I- as if,” Kun responded. “Don’t be ridiculous. Not every wedding is an engagement ring.” 

“I know, just joking. Jeez.” 

Kun brushed his finger over the band. It definitely wasn’t an engagement ring, though the sight of it stopped Kun’s heart for a moment. The item was beautiful, a bit on the thicker side with engraved waves going all around. It also didn’t look cheap at all. 

Without thinking twice, Kun slipped it onto his index, finding it fit him perfectly. 

Yangyang whispered something into Ten’s ear, the two men snickering to themselves as they kept glancing over at Kun. The eldest was used to it by that point. Still, he wondered what they were whispering about. 

“Can we reveal who we got presents for?” Dejun spoke up, a half-eaten burnt cookie in his hold. 

“Yeah,” Ten replied. “Let’s do that. I’ll start.” 

As more names were being revealed, Kun felt like he was going to laugh and cry. Ten had Dejun, Dejun had Yangyang, Yangyang had Hendery, Hendery had Sicheng and Sicheng had Ten. 

That meant one thing. 

Kun and Lucas were each other's secret Santas. 

The one spoiling Kun rotten was Lucas, the very same Lucas Kun had given horrible gifts to. 

Shame couldn’t even describe what Kun felt. 

Lucas had done so much for him, from the thoughtful presents and notes, to simply being a true angel around the man. Kun couldn’t even do one thing right to make Lucas truly happy. 

After finding out their Santas, everyone parted ways. 

That was, everyone but Kun and Lucas. The two remained sitting on the living room floor with Kun avoiding Lucas’ eyes. 

“Merry Christmas,” Lucas said after a few more minutes. 

“Yeah... merry Christmas to you too,” Kun managed, chewing on the inside of his cheek. “I- thanks,” he added. “For everything.” 

“No worries. Thank you too.” 

“You don’t have to thank me,” Kun said, finally turning to look up at Lucas. “I- I screwed up. I’m sorry.” 

Confused, Lucas tilted his head to the side. “Sorry? For what?” 

“I was a terrible secret Santa,” Kun explained. “I’m sorry.” 

Lucas scoffed, not entirely sure what to think. 

“You... you’ve been amazing,” Kun continued. “The gifts, letters, you’re too kind. I gave you terrible gifts and-” 

“Kun,” Lucas interrupted. “Can we... can we maybe talk in private?” Lucas asked, voice wavering in a moment of uncertainty. 

“Sure,” Kun agreed, already feeling pathetic. At least Lucas was considerate enough to spare Kun the embarrassment of crying over a few stupid gifts in front of everyone else. 

But it wasn’t really about the gifts. Kun didn’t want to cry because of a few material goods. He wanted to cry because he saw how truly unworthy he was to even dream of being with Lucas. 

Somewhere on the inside he was still clinging onto hope of things working out; he clung onto the idea of him and Lucas together, going on far longer than their promotions together as a group; he clung onto the dream of everything turning out perfectly without any hiccups along the way. But how could that ever happen if he was so horrendous at giving? He couldn’t just take from Lucas forever – no meaningful relationship could ever work out like that. 

Lucas led Kun to his room and the older followed. 

The younger closed the door after them before he sat down on his bed. 

Kun stood around awkwardly, finally caving in and sitting next to Lucas after a minute of not knowing what to do with himself. 

“So...” Kun uttered, his hands joined together on his lap. He kept fiddling with his new ring, twisting it around to calm his rapidly beating heart. “What did you wanna talk about?” 

Lucas took in a deep inhale before exhaling through his nose. He slumped himself forward, eyes locked down on the floor as he picked at the skin around his nails. “I actually wanted to say a few things,” he admitted. 

“Oh.” 

“But I didn’t expect you to be so... sad? Disappointed?” 

“I’m not disappointed in you!” Kun briskly explained, worried Lucas would get the wrong idea. “I’m disappointed at myself.” 

“Why though?” 

Kun shrugged. “The gifts-” 

“Were amazing,” Lucas finished. “Seriously,” he said, looking over at Kun. Their eyes met in the middle. “I don’t know why you say they’re terrible, because they’re not. I mean, not only did you spoil me, I know you put thought into everything you got me.” 

“I-” Kun stopped himself there. Did he? Of course, he thought through his presents. He thought carefully how good Lucas would look in that shirt, or how the scent of the cologne would match his just right. He considered the man’s fashion taste and what he liked and didn’t like to wear. 

But did Kun come close to what Lucas did for him? 

“See?” Lucas said, a faint laugh behind his words. 

“But-” 

“No buts,” Lucas said. “You gave me so much, and I’m not talking about the presents,” he explained. “Even- even if you didn’t buy me anything grand, even if you just got me a pair of socks or a pack of chewing gum, I’d still treasure those. I’d treasure anything if it came from you,” he said, the tips of his ears turning red. 

Was he cold? 

“I really... I appreciate everything you do for me, Kun,” the younger continued. 

Kun’s heart clenched. Lucas seemed so small, so shy. It wasn’t something Kun was used to seeing that often. 

“I don’t think I tell you that as often as I ought to. But I really, really appreciate you,” Lucas stated, his voice drowning with sincerity. “You’ve helped me through a lot. You’ve taught me so many things and... you’re like my home away from home, you know?” He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck, his nerves acting up. 

“Lucas...” Kun called softly, he placed his hand on the man’s knee. 

“What I’m trying to say is- that I-” Lucas groaned, laughing at himself with grief. “I didn’t think it would be this hard,” he muttered. 

“What is it?” 

“I-” Lucas paused for a short moment, collecting his thoughts. He sucked in his lips; his eyes shut as silence fell upon the two men. “I had a plan,” he finally spoke up. “I was hoping I’d get your name in the draw. Even if I didn’t, I was planning on going ahead with this because... the truth is, Kun... I really, really like you.” 

Dumbfounded, Kun froze in place. 

He wasn’t expecting that. 

Still, Lucas didn’t mean it in the same way as Kun. That wasn’t probable. 

“I like you too, Lucas.” 

“You don’t understand,” Lucas argued. “I love you,” he confessed. “Not the way I love Ten or Mark or SIcheng. This is a different type of love,” he continued, spilling his heart out completely in front of Kun. “I’ve wanted to tell you for so long now, but I never knew how. I know the chances of you liking me back are low, but I had to get this off my chest. I understand if you don’t feel the same, but it was worth a try, wasn’t it?” 

Kun was silent. 

Did he hear that right? Did he truly hear those words leaving Lucas’ lips or was he dreaming, too hung up on his hopes and dreams to notice the fantasy slipping into reality? 

There was no way Lucas really said that. 

“Kun?” 

“Huh?” 

Lucas looked dejected. 

Wait... 

“Did- did you say you love me?” 

Crushed, Lucas nodded. 

So he wasn’t imagining it. Lucas really did say he loved Kun. 

It was a Christmas miracle. 

Deciding to take the leap of faith, putting himself first for just this one time, Kun reached out to Lucas’ face. He cupped the man’s cheek, turning his head so that Lucas would look him straight in the eyes. 

Lucas gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbing. 

“I love you too,” Kun confessed. 

“You-” 

“I love you,” Kun repeated. “So much it’s embarrassing. But I do, I love you,” he affirmed. “For a while too. I was just... too scared to tell you that.” 

“Really?” Lucas asked, no louder than a whisper. 

Kun nodded, a warm smile spreading across his face. “Really.” 

“Like, you _love_ me?” 

The older chuckled. “Yes, I love you. _Love_ , love you.” 

Lucas beamed, a pleased and giddy laugh leaving him. He slumped against Kun’s side, his arms wrapping themselves around the shorter man, hugging him tightly and tenderly. He was so happy, so radiant and elated, all thanks to Kun. 

Kun did that. 

He could make Lucas truly happy. 

What a revelation. He surely wasn’t expecting to learn that today of all days. He also wasn’t expecting to have his feelings reciprocated today, but the universe loves to play tricks. 

Maybe fate wasn’t totally against Kun as he had initially believed it to be. 

“I thought you’d reject me,” Lucas muttered. “You’d be nice about it, but still.” 

Kun gave into the embrace, also pulling Lucas in for a sweet hug. He rested his chin atop Lucas’ head, savouring the feeling, still at a shock that this was in fact real and not a figment of his over active imagination. 

“Honestly... I don’t think I could have done that,” Kun said. “But you know, I’ve been trying to let my feelings go for a while now. I never could do it though.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah,” Kun confirmed. “But, if you never confessed, I would have never made a move. For the sake of the group.” 

“Are you scared?” 

Kun shrugged. “A bit,” he answered truthfully. “Dating is tricky. Trickier when we’re in the same group. But I want to try, even if we crash and burn.” 

Lucas laughed. “Don’t jinx it.” 

“Sorry.” 

The two remained like that, a comfortable silence enveloping them both. They stayed in each other’s embrace, safe and content, feeling at home together. 

It felt like the most beautiful dream. 

“What does this mean then?” Lucas questioned. “What does this make us?” 

“I don’t know. What do you want?” 

Lucas pulled away, yet his hands never left Kun’s body. “Boyfriends?” 

The older smiled, is cheeks dusted with a faint pink. “How are you so forward?” He uttered, getting shy all of a sudden. 

Lucas shrugged. 

After a few seconds to calm himself, preventing his heart from bursting out of his chest, Kun relaxed. “I’d like that,” he stated. “But...” 

“Oh no. There’s a but.” 

“As much as it pains me to say this, I want to take this fairly slow,” Kun explained. “One day at a time. Let’s see where this takes us, okay?” 

“Okay,” Lucas replied. “I’d like that too. How about a date then?” 

Kun nodded. “I’d love a date. I really would.” 

“And can I kiss you?” 

Kun sucked in his bottom lip, contemplating it. “Well... I said we should go slow,” he said. 

Lucas understood, nodding without complaints. He respected Kun’s wishes. 

“But,” Kun continued. Of course, he caved in. Who wouldn’t? 

“But?” Lucas repeated, perking up like a meerkat. 

“One kiss won’t hurt,” Kun said. “Just one though. Understood?” 

“Loud and clear,” Lucas replied, already leaning his body forward to meet with Kun. 

“Well aren’t you eager,” Kun teased, cupping Lucas’ jaw with both hands. 

“I’ve waited years for this,” the younger explained. 

“Me too.” 

All those years led up to this. 

With their faces millimetres apart, hot breaths mixing in between their parted lips, their eyes reflected exactly what the other was feeling. Kun could see his own desire, his love and adoration for Lucas behind the man’s dark eyes. Lucas wanted the exact same thing as Kun which was reassuring. Maybe they really did have a chance to make this work. 

Finally, after years of build-up, the two leaned in, their lips slotting together perfectly. 

Lucas’ lips were chapped but warm and soft. They were perfect, so much better than Kun could have ever dreamed of. 

The younger smiled into the kiss, the sensation sending sparks down Kun’s whole frame. He wanted to dance and yell from the rooftops, completely overwhelmed with how amazing being in this moment with Lucas was 

Trying his luck, Lucas licked over Kun’s bottom lip. 

Kun pulled away, a playful laughter spilling past his lips. 

Lucas chased after Kun’s lips, desperate to feel more. And though Kun wanted nothing more than to kiss Lucas senseless, he had to restrain himself for now. 

“Not so fast,” Kun uttered. “At least take me on a date first.” 

“Sorry.” 

Kun chuckled, brushing his thumbs over Lucas’ cheeks. “It’s okay. It’s cute.” 

“Yeah?” 

Kun hummed. “Very cute. So... about that date.” 

“Is Saturday fine?” Lucas asked. 

“It’s perfect,” Kun assured. “But you’re planning it. No pressure or anything.” 

“I’m already stressed,” Lucas joked. “I’ll make it great. Anything for you, Kun.” 

“God, you’re perfect,” Kun uttered softly. 

“You’re pretty good yourself.” 

Kun kissed him again. Briefly. Yet it was still a kiss. He couldn’t help himself. 

Lucas laughed, ears bright red. “What happened to taking it slow?” 

“That didn’t count,” Kun pointed out. 

“It was a kiss.” 

“It was a peck,” Kun argued. “Different thing.” 

“Yeah?” 

Kun nodded. “Totally.” 

“Then this won’t count either, right?” Lucas asked before pressing his lips against Kun’s for the briefest of seconds. 

“You’re pushing it,” Kun warned, not really meaning it. “It has to be shorter, like this.” And just like that, Kun demonstrated it to Lucas. 

*** 

It didn’t take long for the others to figure out what was going on between Kun and Lucas. Apparently, everyone already knew that Lucas liked Kun and only Sicheng and Kun caught onto the fact that the feelings were reciprocated. 

At least Kun didn’t have to give a great big speech about it, though he did assure his members that his relationship with Lucas wouldn’t affect the group – he'd make sure of that. 

And it was going well. Really well, actually. 

Kun and Lucas went on their first date, then their second, third, fourth and so on without signs of ever stopping. 

Kun couldn’t have wished for anything else. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! It's always a pleasure to write Kuncas so I was thrilled to do this commission 💜 Thank you for trusting me with this commission 💞💞
> 
> My [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong)  
> My [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/teniljohnyong)  
> 


End file.
